


What a Father Knows

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e12 Tangent, F/M, Gen, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: A bit of trouble and an observation on the trip back to Earth immediately after s4e12 Tangent.





	What a Father Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are "internal conversations" between Jacob and Selmak.

Jacob Carter nursed the abused engines as the cargo ship headed back to Earth. He craned his neck for a look out of the view screen.

“Something troubles you, Jacob Carter.”

“Teal’c. Shouldn’t you still be …” He nodded towards the cargo hold where the rest of SG-1 were presumably resting.

“As I had been in a deep state of kel-no-reem before your timely arrival, my symbiote has completed the necessary repairs.”

“How’s Jack?”

“O’Neill suffered more adverse effects than I. Major Carter attends him.”

Jacob squinted at the Jaffa as he tried to discern if there was any hidden meaning in his words.

The ship shuddered as the engines went offline.

“I’d better take a look.” Leaving Teal’c at the flight controls, he made his way back to the engine room. He stopped short when he came upon his daughter draped over her commanding officer.

_Calm yourself, Jacob._

_Don’t tell me to calm myself, Sel. It’s against the regulations. It could ruin her career._

_Are you planning on reporting her?_

_What? Of course not!_

_Then what is the problem? You know how she feels about him_.

 _It’s inappropriate_. He glared at the two sleeping forms under the pile of blankets. Sam had removed her over-shirt and was snuggled up against Jack in nothing but her regulation sports bra. He could see O’Neill’s bare shoulder but didn’t want to think about if that was the only part of Jack that was exposed. He opened his mouth, but Selmak forcibly took control.

_Sel, what the hell!?_

_Jacob, you are overreacting. She is using her body heat to keep him warm._

_I won’t let him take advantage …_

_You know he would never hurt her. Trust them. Trust her._

Jacob took a calming breath. _Fine. Now can we please fix the engines? I’m not so sure the death glider didn’t send out an automated distress signal. We might be in for some company._

❖

The engines hummed to life as soon as Jacob finished replacing the damaged crystals. His relief was short-lived, however, when a sharp jolt sent him sprawling to the deck.

“Teal’c. What is going on up there?”

“A mothership has decloaked and has engaged their tractor beam. I am attempting evasive maneuvers.”

Jacob regained his feet and removed the zat’ni’katels from the weapons locker. “Sam! Daniel!”

Daniel woke first. “Jacob?”

Jacob tossed him a zat just before the ring transporters activated. He took out two Jaffa and Daniel the third, but the fourth aimed his charged staff weapon directly at Sam. At point blank range, she was a sitting duck.

Moving faster than his condition should have allowed, Jack sprung at the man, taking him down in a flying tackle just as the weapon discharged. The shot went wide, missing Sam by mere inches. Jack’s momentum caused him to roll clear, and Sam took the shot.

The ship violently rocked as it broke free of the tractor beam and jumped into hyperdrive.

“Sir!”

Sam rolled Jack over, careful of the burn along his side.

Daniel had already retrieved a first aid kit and handed it to Sam.

“Ow. Carter! Stop!”

“Sorry, sir. But I need to cover this so it won’t get infected.” Her voice warbled in distress.

_Jacob, the healing device._

_Right, of course._ Retrieving the goa’uld device, he gently moved Sam out of the way. “Sam, let me help. Jack, sorry but this will hurt a bit.”

Sam flinched when Jack cried out.

Daniel wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. “He’ll be fine. Your Dad will fix him.”

Jacob slumped back against the wall and gave his daughter a weak smile. “He won’t even have a scar.” He drifted off to sleep, trusting Teal’c to pilot them back to Earth.

❖

Having completed his debriefing with George, Jacob stopped by the infirmary to say his goodbyes. Sam and the rest of SG-1 were holding a vigil at Jack’s bedside. Her hand close, but not touching, that of her commanding officer.

_Oh, Sammy._

_Jacob. You agreed._

_I know, Sel. I’m not going to say anything. I only wish things could be different._

_Different how? He makes her happy._

When Sam giggled at something Jack said _,_ Jacob shook his head. A blind man could see. And Jacob wasn’t blind.

_I wish they had an easier path._

**Author's Note:**

> GYWO Prompt: Space Opera


End file.
